Alternate Jedi Apprentice
by Akira Sazanami
Summary: Taking off from the Alternate Jedi book series #2, after Qui-Gon has finally chosen Obi-Wan as his Padawan... though someone else has other plans. Along with a sake drinking bandit from Leikaku and a certain lavender haired boy named Trunks!
1. Jedi Knight and Padawan

**Alternate Jedi Apprentice: Anti-Force Jedi? Ki?  
  
Ki + Force = ?**  
  


By me, ^_~ Akira Sazanami (AnimeZGirl@aol.com), with LOTS of help from my anti-genki, jigoku aniki Trunks, and the ever bestest and superior, Amy-sama! ^_^ It would be wrong to just put myself down.   
  
This story is an x-over, alternate, and it has original characters as well as 'owned' characters. ~.^ Just warning you in advance, of course.   
  
Standard Disclaimer and Ramblings From the Author (AKA Skip this part to get to the story):  
  
Blahblahblah, none of these characters belong to me (*-*;; But I'd like to keep Obi-Wan to myself...) I took them from Jedi Apprentice books. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Xanatos, Si Treemba, and Clat'Ha belong to © Lucasfilms or Lucas, whatever. But with that said, now you can't sue me for plagarism, so HA! I would see no point in that since I have no money, and I'm not even old enough to work... least not the jobs I wanna work at. ^_~ There are lots of fanfic writers here, and there would be no fics to enjoy other readers if you do sue. So THERE!  
  
But this story's mine (as well to my co-authors), and all rights reserved and all that crap. ^_~ And special thanks to my aniki (Trunks) and my Amy-sama and my itoko (Yamiko). *-* It would be wrong to say that the story is all mine.... *-* arigato!! Really, I'm not doing this for money, my slaves-- err, I mean co-workers/co-authors just want to have fun with this. I don't mean to steal anything or plagarize any of Lucas' fine work.  
  
By the way, this takes place after Book #2, in the Jedi Apprentice series. I highly recommend you read it. ^_^ It may look like a children's book, but I assure you, it's a must-have for those wondering about the Jedi ways and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. If you have any questions, email me. ^_^ IF I get enough of those questions that go, "Oh, who's Xanatos and those other characters?" Or "What happened in Books 1 and 2?" or basic information like that, I'll set up a lil' summary or somethin'.  
  
And the last notes, I've just put the first 3 chapters together. I realize that people HATE (including me) just small chapters. I like to find as much as possible on one page without it having saying, "To be continued" and all. Anyway, if I haven't scared you away or bored you yet, here's the fic!!   
  


**Chapter 1**  


  
_Qui-Gon. Damn him._ Xanatos flew around Bandomeer, getting a message from Aggaba that the two Jedi... Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan... were still alive, as was Bandomeer. He had underestimated his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He had planned for the planet to blow up. But no. The two Jedi had slashed his plan to shattered pieces. _I won't have it... I worked too hard for this..._ He was the Offworld Corp. controller... at least part of it. It was one of the oldest and richest. He was an ex Jedi, as good as his 'master'...   
  
Xanatos grit his teeth. It just wasn't fair. He had been waiting years for this day, and it was all RUINED!! All because his 'master' and his 'boy'. The boy had even escaped HIS plans. That was an insult Xanatos did not take lightly. _Young Kenobi...._ The young boy reminded him much of himself while he was younger. His ambition and anger, so powerful. The boy had even more potential power and abilities than most of the temple, Xanatos guessed. _Just like me..._  
  
The fire inside of Xanatos.. it was overwhelming. Hatred, anger, jealousy, frustrations and other evil were its fuel. And those were the fuel for his force. The dark side of the force. _Qui-Gon, I swear I'll make you pay.. you destroyed EVERYTHING I loved!! Everything I ever dreamed of!!_  
  
Xanatos' deep blue eyes burned of a fire, remembering the memories he and Qui-Gon once had. Qui-Gon had taken him from his home, Telos. Qui-Gon was his master, and he, his padawan. They were more than apprentice and master. They were friends. In some situations, father and son... almost. In the Jedi Temple, he had an unsurpassed mastery of the light saber, his Force power matched his master, his mind was nimble and agile, and he had passed the preliminary tests with a near perfect score. Qui-Gon was fatherly to him...   
  
He could almost smile...  
  
Whenever he'd brag to any of the other hopefully-to-be-Jedi-Apprentices, Qui-Gon merely smiled. The others were berated for their pride. Everytime Xanatos would get into a fight, Qui-Gon would fly to his side to defend him, physically or mentally. It didn't matter who started what. But it was this that had Qui-Gon blinded about him. Qui-Gon had completely trusted him. But Yoda....  
  
Yoda knew. He knew about Xanatos.   
  
In the Jedi Temple, there was no evilness. It was confronted and resolved. The temple shielded him from the evil of the universe, only teaching good. No greed or injustice was to stand there. They shielded him...  
  
_No.._ Xanatos thought. _They deprived me of power and riches I have now. _Xanatos was the controller of Offworld Co., making riches everyday. He was a powerful man, and could control planets with his money if he willed.   
  
_I'll make you suffer Qui-Gon... more than EVER before!! You killed father._  
  
Smirking and grinning at the same time, Xanatos steered back to the half land, half water planet. Qui-Gon would be there... as would his 'boy'.. Xanatos grit his teeth again as he said the boy's name... "Obi-Wan..."_ Master couldn't have ruined my plans without help. Without HIM. It was him..._ _I could have destroyed Qui-Gon, but the boy had to step in._ Xanatos could remember the sizzle of his skin where Obi-Wan had wounded him. Qui-Gon could be dealt with. He knew how his master thought. Revenge on Qui-Gon would have been easy. But the boy stepped in. Obi-Wan had eluded his traps. The boy had EVEN wounded him!! Him of all people!! The boy hadn't even started in his Padawan training.   
  
Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was a loner, a rebel. But Xanatos had heard that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would be travelling to Bandomeer, together. He smirked, full of dark amusement. Qui-Gon had changed because of him. Qui-Gon was a hard man after Xanatos was gone. His master would no longer take an apprentice, nor even smile as much. Qui-Gon was scarred deeply. He was like stone. Xanatos had thought that his master would no longer be the same.   
  
But he was wrong.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi had been different from the other pupils. How else could Obi-Wan change Qui-Gon's features? Qui-Gon declared that he had no Padawan. But no. No. He knew that a bond had formed between them. A bond that even Xanatos and Qui-Gon did not have. And yet, they were not master and apprentice. Jemba the Hutt had told him the Qui-Gon had even treated him harshly  
and neglected him. But... Xanatos had felt the bond.   
  
But when Obi-Wan was injured, who nursed him? Qui-Gon. Who was troubled when Obi-Wan was in trouble? Qui-Gon. Who had looked out for the boy? Qui-Gon. Yet Qui-Gon was NOT his master. Obi-Wan did not even have a master. He was being sent to become a farmer in the Agricultural Corp. Qui-Gon had even acted warm towards the boy!! This, was another thing Xanatos would NOT have.   
  
Obi-Wan was a smart boy. Strong, smart, agile... everything Xanatos was. Maybe even more. Xanatos pushed the thought out of his mind. There was no way a mere boy could ever dream of matching his status. Jealousy burned inside of him. He hated Qui-Gon. And he hated Obi-Wan for standing in his way. Obi-Wan had stopped him from getting his revenge. Obi-Wan had even won over Qui-Gon. When Xanatos faced off with his master, whatever memory Qui-Gon had left of Xanatos, was a mere shadow compared to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was kidnapped and Xanatos nearly grinned in delight. His master was worried, and even Xanatos could see through his denial that he had cared for the boy greatly. Obi-Wan had great impact on Qui-Gon. Every feature of his master's face was ceased with weariness. Kenobi had only been missing for a few hours. And here was his master, desperate for any information of the young Jedi.   
  
Grief was on his master's features. The only feature that anybody else had seen was a cool, analyzing gaze. Qui-Gon was wrapped in a sheet of ice. But Obi-Wan had touched Qui-Gon. More than Xanatos had even seen. As he faced  
off with his master, the air was filled with Qui-Gon's pain and worry... it was strong. Even when Qui-Gon struggled to keep his face neutral... extreme care for the boy was written on every feature.  
  
When Xanatos showed Kenobi's lightsaber, Qui-Gon was thrown out of focus... Qui-Gon had broke through his icy demeanor and was wide open to any attacks. Qui-Gon was... so worried. And angry. Nothing would throw his master out of focus. Not even himself, sometimes. All it took was a look at Obi-Wan's lightsaber...   
  
Gently, he touched his hand where Obi-Wan had hurt him. It hurt more than Qui-Gon's... his pride had been hurt. He had been wounded by a mere boy...  
  
"...your excellency?" The comm screen had been on. It showed a picture of a Hutt.  
  
Xanatos shook his head free of his thoughts. "...Yes what is it?" He suddenly replied, pure intimidation and a bit of annoyance in his voice. Looking through his windows, he could see that he was landing on Bandomeer, in a secret Offworld fortress.  
  
"I've been called your name, your excellency. You didn't answer." The Hutt calmly spoke, but he was nervous. The Hutt was talking to AN Offworld Official. Whether the official's rank was high or not, they were to be respected. They STILL owned Bandomeer, after all.  
  
Xanatos frowned. "I was merely thinking... what do you have to say?" Not many people knew his comm link. And if anyone did, they wouldn't dare disturb him. He could control their lives.   
  
The Hutt almost shivered at the ice-hatred Xanatos had in his voice. "Y-your E-ex-excellency, one of the mines have been abandoned. The two Jedi--"  
  
"I KNOW ABOUT THE JEDI!!" Xanatos snapped, punching through the comm screen. If it had not been solid, it would have easily cracked AT LEAST, no matter how strong the solid was. His blue eyes burned with an almost visable flame and his dark black hair almost flared a midnight wrath in the force he was exerting...  
  
"I-I-I.." The Hutt was scared. But he was even more scared of what would happen if he did not answer and give his report in. "We wish to know what to do now, y-y-your excellency. The two Jedi will leave soon--"  
  
"WHAT?!" Xanatos would NOT have it. "Do whatever you CAN to make them STAY on Bandomeer, and if I see ONE single ship fly past by me, I swear I will not be so gracious as to spare you like the situation before with Jemba! IS THAT CLEAR, AGABBA?!"  
  
The Hutt almost visibly shrank with fear. "Y-yes your excellency." The comm screen fizzled and closed.   
  
Xanatos' mind began unravelling a plan. A plan for the two 'Jedi' to fall for. His mind travelled back to his thoughts. Obi-Wan was very capable.. he knew that Qui-Gon would be his master. If not, oh well. The boy presented great value to Qui-Gon... despite that he was a mere pawn in Xanatos' game. What would be the best way to plot his revenge? Taking away the most valuable thing in your life.. of course. He smirked in amusement again. Qui-Gon cared deeply for the boy. The boy was still vulnerable. And when Obi-Wan was away from Qui-Gon... Qui-Gon seemed.. so.. lifeless. He could even sense his heart pierced with pain when Kenobi was gone. Laughing, Xanatos formed his plan. His revenge against Qui-Gon.   
  
_I will watch over you, young Kenobi.  
  
_

*****_  
_

  


**Chapter 2  
**

  
Lightsabers clashed and the air was of smoke as they did. Obi-Wan ducked to avoid the incoming slash, his hair was almost singed. "Good Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice rang through his mind, but the training did not stop. "But don't think I'll go any easier on you." Obi-Wan could only hear and trust his instincts as the Force lead him to defend and attack.   
  
They had been in the training room for at least a few hours with no break. It was Obi-Wan's first training session as a Padawan. Qui-Gon had finally accepted him, but that didn't matter. Qui-Gon only expected the very best, whether or not he was a Padawan. Sweat rolled down Obi-Wan's face, some being soaked up by his blindfold, sometimes stinging his eyes. Obi-Wan's muscles were screaming and aching, but he would not disappoint Qui-Gon now. Bringing his light saber up to block Qui-Gon's incoming swing, the lightsabers hissed and crashed, the heat nearly searing through his clothes. He ducked and rolled to the side quickly as he used to force to predict when Qui-Gon would swing at his head.   
  
Qui-Gon was clearly impressed, though the boy couldn't have seen his face through the blindfold. Obi-Wan's lightsaber skills were quite impressive, even for a Jedi pupil. He learned so quickly, even without a master. But his style was fierce and unpredictable. Smirking, Qui-Gon knew how to tame the lad. He could see that Obi-Wan was struggling to continue, tired from fatigue and no rest.   
  
The boy just didn't want to give up.   
  
They were supposed to be readying for the transport, but Obi-Wan was filled with hyper energy, and packed as quickly as he could, and asked for his first lesson. Qui-Gon merely shook his head and smiled in amusement. He would give the boy the pleasure this once. The boy still had a lot to learn...  
  
But still, Qui-Gon had been seared in a few places, though none of them would be killing blows... even on low power. Obi-Wan had a few killing blows, and burns. This was the proof that he was not totally over Xanatos.   
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan attacked with a crescent swing, almost startling Qui-Gon with his thoughts.  
  
Qui-Gon was surprised. The only person who could have pulled that off was Xanatos... and then he was in the past again. He was back with Xanatos. Yes, Qui-Gon wouldn't let Xanatos wound him again, but he was still a human. He still had his faults. Qui-Gon attacked a bit in anger a bit before...but...  
  
Qui-Gon jumped away from Obi-Wan's next thrust. Obi-Wan's style was so much like Xanatos'. Qui-Gon immediately retaliated with a swift slash to the legs, and the head. Obi-Wan felt the hot burning on his head more than his legs. But he jumped away, his skin still burning. But he wouldn't give up. _God, that hurts... it hurts so much..._ But as Obi-Wan was taught, he was to welcome the pain. He moved to veer right... but as he stepped to his right, pain shot through his leg. As much as he tried to welcome it, it was almost overwhelming and tears nearly stung the blindfold. Every muscle on his face tense, as to not show the pain he was going through. _Enough offense..._ Shifting into a defense position, Obi-Wan stood ready to block any attack thrown at him.   
  
As the sizzle faded, Qui-Gon suddenly realized his mistake. _He's not Xanatos, he's Obi Wan._ Qui-Gon sighed and turned off his lightsaber. He was going too hard on Obi-Wan. He was merely a beginner. Obi-Wan's first Padawan lesson. "Sorry Obi-Wan..." He must have hurt the boy more than he had meant.   
  
But Qui-Gon knew his place and smiled. "That's enough for today, Obi-Wan. You've done well."  
  
Obi-Wan took off his blindfold, grinning. This was his first real workout in a long time. He finally had a master. And his master was one of the best of the best. Master Qui-Gon Jinn, no less. Everything had been worth it, every single little trip of trouble he went through. The comment was worth the blow he had just taken. "Really?" Obi-Wan tried to hide the eagerness out of his voice, but Qui Gon just smiled and patted the boy's head.   
  
"Don't get too cocky now, Padawan! There's much more to come in the days to come." Qui-Gon laughed... that was one of the rare times that Obi-Wan had heard him laugh or even smile before.  
  
_Padawan..._ Obi Wan was filled with hope and glee. Just the mere word made Obi-Wan smile with pride. He felt a sense of home and tranquility... and wanting to jump up and down at the same time. It was only a few hours ago that Qui-Gon had appointed him as his Padawan. Obi-Wan had felt so happy. Flying to his room, he packed everything and suddenly asked his master to train him. Qui-Gon couldn't refuse.  
  
"The transport ship is almost ready to go. Are you ready Obi-Wan?"  
  
Si Treemba would be there to say goodbye. But now..._ We must have been in the training room for hours..._ thought Obi-Wan. "Yes, but I need to get cleaned up, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, keeping a tight smile. "Yes well..." As he turned to look at his new Padawan, Obi-Wan was gone. _Where did he go?_ Sighing, he shook his head. Obi-Wan was a still a boy, full of mischief. But he seemed to be bringing much smiles to Qui-Gon's face since...  
  
Xanatos.   
  
Fatigue suddenly faded away and he thought back to his first Padawan learner. He had put so much faith and trust into the young man. Xanatos was one of the real potential learners that he had ever seen. But when Xanatos went back to Telos on his last mission--  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. This was not the time to dwell on the past. Yoda had a new mission for them and the transport was waiting patiently. Sweat tickled the sides of his cheek and caked his forehead. A bath seemed nice...  
  


***  


  
Obi-Wan peeked his head into the training room. Qui-Gon was also gone. Hadn't he sneaked out of Qui-Gon's view with no detection? Shadows cornered Obi-Wan, and he knew that Qui-Gon couldn't have reached out to the Force. They were both too tired. Where was master now?  
  
A hand on his head answered those questions. "Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan eeped. He turned to look his master in the eyes. Qui-Gon's face was twisted into somewhat of a glare. "What did YOU think you were doing?" But his lips threatened to turn into a smile.  
  
"I... uh... I mean... I was..." Obi-Wan stammered meekly. How could he explain sneaking around like a little child, on his master? Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan's face, studying him and giving him an analytical gaze. Obi-Wan shuffled his feet, drooping his head down.   
  
_He's so nervous..._ Qui-Gon thought. It was almost laughable. It was easy to figure out why. Obi-Wan always wanted to please him, to prove himself. "Must you play after training?" The apprentice looked up to see his master's smile. "We must get cleaned up. The transport ship will leave anytime, now." Qui-Gon's fist nudged Obi-Wan's small, but firm chin. "Come on now."  
  
Obi-Wan's face broke into a grin. _Qui-Gon's changed. He's so... warm now._ But that thought was shot down immediately. "And no more playing next time. You are my Padawan. Remember that." Qui-Gon's icy tone suddenly chilled Obi-Wan's hopes.   
  
"Y-yes master." The apprentice bit his lip.   
  
"I'm just kidding Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon patted the boy's head. "You're so uptight sometimes..." Qui-Gon smirked and went off in his little way. "But don't think I'll be so easy next time.."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his retreating form, and smiled. He spurred off to his room to change. He would have a new mission today. His first mission as a Padawan!! With Master Qui-Gon Jinn!!   
  
But today would be his last day here. With Si Treemba.  
  
The two were great friends. Si Treemba had always accompanied him in his reckless plans. They always stayed together. But today would be their last goodbye.   
  
Obi-Wan sulked, walking back towards his room to get his things and take a bath.   
  


***  


  
Bathing always helps one's thoughts. Qui-Gon was ready to go.   
  
After cleaning up and giving thanks to Clat'Ha, he went to Obi-Wan's room to pick him up. Qui-Gon found him dressed and decent. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah..." Obi-Wan sighed, and trudged out of the room.   
  
"You're sad you're leaving your friends?"  
  
"Yeah-- I mean, yes master."  
  
"Well don't worry, you'll probably see Si Treemba and Clat'Ha again..."  
  
"Probably." Obi-Wan mumbled and continued to keep his gaze on the floor. Even his depression was catchy. Qui-Gon found himself thinking up of ways to cheer up the boy, but he decided not to. It was time Obi-Wan learned the hardships of being a Jedi.   
  


**Chapter 3**  


  
Si Treemba stood at the door before the transport. The Arconan was looking intently at Obi-Wan. With a nod, he smiled at Obi-Wan... as best he could. Obi-Wan managed a tight smile. _Today's the day I lose most of my friends..._ The apprentice could not cry in front of his own master.   
  
Qui-Gon looked at the boy... no his Padawan. The boy's features were struggling with emotion, trying to show none. But Qui-Gon could sense his inner conflict. It was Obi-Wan's final day here on Bandomeer for a long time. And with his best friend, Si Treemba. "Obi-Wan, I need to take care of something I forgot." Qui-Gon walked away, leaving Obi-Wan and Si Treemba to their thoughts.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his feet and skidded them across the floor. _Since when did Qui-Gon ever forget something? Oh well._ He was grateful. Looking at Si Treemba, he was afraid his voice would crack as he spoke. "Si Treemba.."  
  
The Arconan looked at him with his gentle glowing eyes. "We know Obi-Wan. We know. We shall miss you." Arconans always addressed themselves as "we", and very rarely, if at all, call himself/herself, "I". Obi-Wan didn't want to leave. Leaving his best friend, Si Treemba was something Obi-Wan did not want to do. He had already lost one best friend.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Si Treemba... but..."  
  
"This is your dream Obi-Wan. Please realize it. You belong with your master, Qui-Gon Jinn. We will miss you, but we will be happy for you. We know we shall see each other again someday."  
  
Twinges of guilt gathered inside Obi-Wan. Si Treemba wanted to be happy so that Obi-Wan would leave nicely and quietly. Inside, Obi-Wan knew that Si Treemba was just as mournful as he was. But Si Treemba was taking the extra step just so his friend would not be as troubled. _Even if this is my dream... _Obi Wan thought._ I don't want to leave..._ Keeping the look he had on, his eyes glistened with tears. Talking was something he could not do at the moment. There were no words that were spoken after that.  
  
Si Treemba saw his friend, his brave, mischievious, friend.... cry. Obi-Wan had always been the strong one. The leader. Within, Si Treemba also wanted Obi-Wan to stay with him. They had a very deep bond of friendship. Despite this, Obi-Wan never took advantage of it. He would always be the protector. No matter how wrong and bad things were. But maybe...  
  
Obi-Wan's features had changed. Tears cascaded down his cheeks like waterfalls. He said nothing, but he whimpered slightly. _Maybe this time, I should be the strong one..._  
  
With that thought in mind, Si Treemba wrapped his slender arms around Obi-Wan's small body. "Shh shh. It's ok Obi-Wan."  
  
Then Obi-Wan hugged the Arconan fiercly. And let his tears flow. There were no more words spoken, they knew what there was to be said. It was their own universal language.   
  


***  


  
Qui-Gon waited as Yoda's hologram wavered clearly in front of him. Yoda was to update Qui-Gon with the news of his mission. "Ah, Qui-Gon. Chosen Obi-Wan, have you?"  
  
Amazed, Qui-Gon could only stare at Yoda. "Master?"  
  
Yoda looked at him, with those wise piercing eyes. "Sensed it, I have. Right I always was about these things."   
  
"Yes Master Yoda, I have taken Obi-Wan as my Padawan learner. But he has much to learn. I've come to ask on any update on our mission... what is our mission anyway?"  
  
"Your mission is to train Obi-Wan in the ways of the Jedi."   
  
Qui-Gon knew that. "I know that, Master Yoda. But what is our mission?"  
  
Yoda's ears twitched. "I have no real mission for you at the moment. Follow the Force you should. Maybe then you shall find your mission. Get off Bandomeer, you will first."  
  
It was usually wise to trust Yoda's judgement. Qui-Gon bowed. "As you say Master."   
  
"Wait. Another question, I have yet. What do you think of young Kenobi now? What has brought you to this decision? How do you feel about this?"  
  
The Jedi knight stood, awed at the suddeness of his master's question. How did he feel? Why?_ I don't know how I feel about the boy...._ Even now, Qui-Gon had no answer to that comment. Training the boy was one thing, after all they were Master and Padawan. But caring for the boy? Qui-Gon found himself not able to say anything.  
  
Yoda's hologram wavered yet again. Yoda blinked his eyes slowly. "You need more time to think, I say. Find out, you will. Know the answers to these questions, you must."  
  
The hologram transmission disappeared in a fizzle. Qui-Gon knew he would train the boy, but how could he do that without knowing the mission? And why did Yoda ask those questions? And why did they seem to pose an impact on him? Yet again, Yoda made him question himself.  
  
Looking around, he thought he might as well say goodbye to Clat'Ha. She was a very good friend.. after all, they endured a few adventures together.   
  
But Clat'Ha suddenly stood in front of him as he turned to walk back to Obi-Wan. "Clat'Ha!!" He smiled. After all, Clat'Ha was now a very busy woman. She was a human working on the planet Bandomeer. If a word should categorize her, it would be fierce. But she was a nice enough person as well.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Qui-Gon." Clat'Ha's appearance was more than casual. It was almost formal. Her dress was as green as her eyes, and it greatly dramatized the color of her red/brownish hair. "You didn't even tell me you were leaving. Come now, I'll walk you to the transport."  
  
"I'd like that. By the way, what's with the clothes?" Qui-Gon smirked as he accepted her offer and linked his arm with hers.   
  
"It's a special occasion!! You and Obi-Wan have saved Bandomeer."  
  
"It's our job. We need no special thanks."   
  
"Oh, stop it. You're being too modest again." Qui-Gon and Clat'Ha were enjoying themselves, but it was sad to each other leave.   
  
"No really!!" Qui-Gon poked her nose jokingly. "We Jedi are--"  
  
"Protectors of the Galaxy. I know I know. Where's Obi-Wan? Weren't you two going to me on a mission of some sort?" Clat'Ha hurried her steps to the transport, though it wasn't too far away. "I'd also like to thank him as well..."  
  


***  


  
Si Treemba wiped away the tears from Obi-Wan's face with surprising gentleness. "Do not worry Obi-Wan. We shall be strong. Like you."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, giving a watery laugh. "Yeah... you're right Si Treemba. Besides, I think Qui-Gon and I have a mission to get to and I'll bet the pilot is already complaining--"  
  
Qui-Gon and Clat'Ha entered the scene. "Complaining about what, Obi-Wan?"  
  
And suddenly, Obi-Wan was Clat'Ha's waist, hugging her tight. The woman laughed and gave Obi-Wan a motherly hug. "Someone's glad to see me!" Then everyone started laughing. Just for the fun of it. They would all miss each other dearly.   
  
Si Treemba got them all in a comical group hug, and they all hugged back.  
  


***  


  
Xanatos stood at the balcony of Offworld's secret palace. _My plan will soon be set into motion..._ He knew Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could not escape the fate he had spindled for them. Xanatos was ever so patient, making him less likely to fail in any of his plans.   
  
_I can control the planet._ Smirking, he knew there was no way any Jedi could stop him now. It was another game Xanatos had in mind for the two Jedi. _And my games have no rules to break, Qui-Gon... not this time.  
  
_

*****  
  


Author: That concludes Chapter 1-3. I know, no original characters came yet, but I promise they will be! Oh yeah, and the title is HIGHLY TEMPORARY. There are probably a few typos, but I'll fix that later. Anyway.. comments? Criticisms? ^_~ I forward all the comments and criticisms to my fellow co-authors as they DESERVE EVERY BIT OF COMMENTS THEY GET. Trust me, we LOVE c&c's!! At least I do. They're way better than I am, and I don't remember how I recruited them... but that's ok!! ^^ I'm the one you should flame. Just to let you know, I delete flames without a purpose. I mean, why waste your time telling me how much the story sucks without pointing out why? (i.e. Well, this story sucked. That's my opinion.) ^_~ So it won't actually hurt my ego, or what's left of it, too much that people who dump my story are idiots who email me with no reason.   
  
© Blahblahblah, this is copyrighted by ME, Akira Sazanami, (cause there's no way I'm putting my real name up here... though I might give you my first name) and you can distribute this to whoever you want, just as long as this story stays the SAME, without it being altered or changed. Oh yeah, and make sure you keep my email address (chiisaishin@yahoo.com) intact, and my co-authors and I get credit and permission for anything used here (That DOESN'T belong to Lucas) used for any other purposes. There. My ramblings are done. ~.^ (BTW, these fanfics chapters were made on May 25-30, '99) 


	2. Enter the Tigress

**Alternate Jedi Apprentice: Anti-Force Jedi? Ki?  
  
Ki + Force = ?**  


  
By me, ^_~ Akira Sazanami, my aniki Trunks, and Amy-sama!  
  
This story is an x-over, alternate, and it has original characters as well as 'owned' characters. ~.^ Just warning you in advance, of course.   
  
Standard Disclaimer and Ramblings From the Author (AKA Skip this part to get to the story):  
  
Blahblahblah, none of these characters belong to me (*-*;; But I'd like to keep Obi-Wan to myself...) I took them from Jedi Apprentice books. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Xanatos, Si Treemba, and Clat'Ha belong to © Lucasfilms or Lucas, whatever. But with that said, now you can't sue me for plagarism, so HA! I would see no point in that since I have no money, and I'm not even old enough to work... least not the jobs I wanna work at. ^_~ There are lots of fanfic writers here, and there would be no fics to enjoy other readers if you do sue. So THERE!  
  
And here's when things get interesting!! At least IMHO. ^_^ Tasuki is © of Yuu Watase, and whoever. I don't have the time and patience to go onto the web to see who LEGALLY owns him. But he doesn't belong to me, and I basically took him into my story. But I don't intend to use him for evil purposes like.. plagarism and all. -.- The same goes to Trunks who is © of Akira Toriyama and whoever else he belongs to. Basically, they DON'T belong to me, alright? I wanted to use them in my story. Tora belongs to Amy, and blahblahblah. ^_~  
  
But this story's mine (as well to my co-authors), and all rights reserved and all that crap. ^_~ And special thanks (again) to my aniki (Trunks) and my Amy-sama. *-* It would be wrong to say that the story is all mine.... *-* arigato!! Really, I'm not doing this for money, my slaves-- err, I mean co-workers/co-authors just want to have fun with this. I don't mean to steal anything or plagarize any of Lucas' fine work.  
  
By the way, this takes place after Book #2, in the Jedi Apprentice series. I highly recommend you read it. ^_^ It may look like a children's book, but I assure you, it's a must-have for those wondering about the Jedi ways and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. If you have any questions, email me. ^_^  
  


**Chapter 4**  


  
Si Treemba let his arms go of the group. Clat'Ha patted Obi-Wan's head. She knew that there was no turning back. Of course she would miss the boy, but somewhere within, she knew that he would be back.   
  
They all broke the hug and Obi-Wan looked at Clat'Ha warmly. "I'll miss you." The boy seemed so innocent and cute when he had said that, it was almost as if he wasn't a Jedi. Well, at least he wasn't a Jedi yet...  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan. "Obi-Wan, you are to become a Jedi. You'll probably see them again. And you will many things and people. People who you might befriend as Si Treemba and Clat'Ha."  
  
"Words of wisdom, Qui-Gon." Si Treemba answered.  
  
Clat'Ha also nodded. But Obi-Wan looked doubtful. "But... Master, don't I still have to leave them anyway? Jedis are not to have any homes and stay in once place."  
  
Qui-Gon had no answer to that. No one in the group (Si Treemba, Clat'Ha, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan) did. And so Qui-Gon spoke the truth. "I realize that Obi-Wan. But what can I say? Will that stop you from making more friends or becoming more depressed?"  
  
"I guess so Master." The boy still looked doubtful.  
  
Clat'Ha kneeled down to Obi-Wan's height and took both of his hands. "Obi-Wan, have faith. We shall see each other again. I am sure that Si Treemba and I will not be able to maintain peace on this planet very long. After all, Offworld still stands and the Hutts are still driven with greed and power."  
  
Si Treemba continued the little speech. "But don't worry Obi-Wan. We can handle them. We will hold them off. We shall also see each other again, alright?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I... guess I understand."  
  
"Good, because I think the pilot is going to leave without us." Qui-Gon said. "I suggest that we should get going. Obi-Wan, can you take our belongings inside while I talk to Clat'Ha?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. After all, he was the Padawan. Si Treemba looked at him. "We will help you too, Obi-Wan." The two proceeded to walk to the transport ship, and waited for the door to lower.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Clat'Ha. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, right?" Clat'Ha said, smirking. There was no real sadness in her at all. Just the pure faith that she knew she would see them again, if not she would be happy. "You don't know how grateful we should be to--"  
  
"Please Clat'Ha, we've already been through this!" Qui-Gon tried to look his best to look flustered, but Clat'Ha saw right through his plot.   
  
"Qui-Gon!!" Instead of trying to talk, Clat'Ha grinned evilly. She began to tickle the great Jedi knight.   
  


***  


  
Obi-Wan carried the bags and stuff inside. Si Treemba helped. "Obi-Wan, what do you think?"  
  
The question caught the young apprentice by surprise. "What?"  
  
"What do you think about leaving?"  
  
"I..." _How do I feel? I feel terrible. I don't want to leave!_ "I don't want to leave... but like you said, this is my dream."  
  
"I see." Si Treemba answered, barely audible. That was a shock to Obi-Wan, a bit. Si Treemba had identified himself as an individual. But that was a good thing. It meant Si Treemba was getting stronger and would not always depend on others. The Arconan would be an individual. Si Treemba tucked some of the bags away in a cabinet. "But... what if you don't come back?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "Of course I'll be back Si Treemba, you and Clat'Ha said so yourselves. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't--"  
  
The young Arconan held Obi-Wan Kenobi by his shoulders firmly. "We were not talking about that, Obi-Wan. We were talking about what if... you are unable to complete your training and if something... unfortunate happens..."  
  
Obi-Wan never tended to ponder an option like that. It just never came to his mind. After all, he had been chasing after his dream or trying to do something to prove himself. He just didn't have time to think about it. "Like if I die?" Paling at the thought, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'll try my best not to. I wanted to be a Jedi Knight more than anything. I don't want to think about that."  
  
Si Treemba seemed to accept the answer. "We are glad. We will see each other again."  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded. "We will. Now let's get to work and put away all these things."  
  


***  


  
Clat'Ha reigned over the Jedi knight's body with victory. Her hair was astray, her dress wrinkled, but her face radiating amusement. Qui-Gon squirmed from under her. "Clat'Ha, I give up!!" Qui-Gon laughed as he got a poke in the ribs for an answer.  
  
"No way, Jedi Knight!! I shall reign over you with this victory..." Clat'Ha kept him securely pinned to the ground. If there were any ongoing seers, they might have wondered why the two were doing on each other.   
  
Qui-Gon seemed to not pay attention to Clat'Ha. There was a disturbance in the Force. There seemed to be too much of energy. He had felt an aura of the power. The Force was strong, but so much at one point? Was this a sign? A good thing or a bad thing? Curiousity tugged at Qui-Gon's mind. Gathering the Force around him, he sensed--  
  
"...Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon?" Clat'Ha's voice ran through his musings. Qui-Gon shook his head, clearing some of his thoughts. "Qui-Gon, are you alright? I've been calling out your name for the past few minutes." She was standing up and pulled Qui-Gon to his feet.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head free. "I'm sorry Clat'Ha... it's just..." He looked towards the hall they had come through, sensing something strong in the Force coming towards them. It wasn't the Dark side. Experience with Xanatos told him that. But something drew him towards the hallway...  
  
A figure rounded the hall clad in a deep black cape. Concealing as it was, one could tell that underneath lay a feminine, yet strong body. Running faster, the hood slid down, revealing a face with gentle features. The woman's hair was tied back, but two smaller braids of soft viridian dangled down from either side of her face. Her eyes shining brightly, and were the color of smoke laced with a pale green...  
  
Qui-Gon's gaze settled on the beautiful woman that had run towards him. Clat'Ha looked from Qui-Gon to the woman. She almost didn't realize she was gritting her teeth in the beauty of the woman. Blinking, she wondered why. What was happening? Did she miss something? Oh well, she would let Qui-Gon handle this. It was really none of her business, and the green/bluish haired woman seemed to have turned to Qui-Gon. She kept quiet and held her breath slightly as she watched the two.  
  
The woman was breathless, she stood in front of them, panting heavily. She seemed to be in quite a hurry. _Quite worried too..._ Qui-Gon noted. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he wondered what she was doing here. This transport ship was assigned to Obi-Wan and himself. Not to anyone else. At least, not to his knowledge. Was she a spy? A danger? After all, Xanatos still controlled Offworld and no one still cared for Bandomeer. Threats like these clouded Qui-Gon's mind. Shaking his head again, he wondered why he was so concerned.  
  
The woman had slowed her breating slightly and her eyes locked with Qui-Gon's. Then realization hit him... hard. Instantly, Qui-Gon knew who she was. But before Qui-Gon could say anything, she stood up, almost regal like, her eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"Qui-Gon!!" The woman's voice rang through the hallway. She leapt at him with energy of that of a child. Clat'Ha widened her eyes in surprise. _Who does this woman think she is?!?!_ Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fists also, ready to attack. Inside, she fumed with something like... jealousy? But the woman didn't seem to do anything wrong and Qui-Gon seemed to know her.  
  
Qui-Gon fell over in a heap, but protected the woman from getting hurt. He then took the time to look her in the eyes again. Her eyes were no longer playful. Fear and worry had taken over. "Damnit, have you seen a little girl with short dark brown hair and green eyes? She's small and is wearing a white tunic, a bit feminine and she looks really innocent and--"  
  
"N-nice to see you too, Tora. Clat'Ha, this is Tora. She's a Jedi Knight as well. At least, that's what I think... Tora, this is Clat'Ha, a friend." Qui-Gon smiled. So this was what he was sensing. Nothing to be afraid of. If you were on her good side. Then you were safe.   
  
Then Qui-Gon looked deeper into the woman's eyes. Just a look explained pure worry. It was that look that women always gave men when they needed help. But when it was Tora... that was extreme. It scared him.  
  
Clat'Ha fumed silently a bit. But she did not keep it to herself for long. "WHAT are you trying to do?"   
  
Tora stood up and brushed herself off. Her green eyes suddenly sparkled to life. She almost gave a glare to Clat'Ha.  
  
Qui-Gon grimaced. Clat'Ha was getting on Tora's bad side.   
  
"It's been a while!! What are you so worried--" Qui-Gon tried to continue his little conversation.Tora glared at Qui-Gon as she cut him off. "Feh. I don't have time for this. I'm looking for a kid." Tora repeated her description. "Short, small, got green eyes, in a white tunic. She's a little squeaky..."  
  
"Why would we have seen a little kid here?" Clat'Ha was obviously not happy with Tora. Her voice hinted a bit of annoyance. "This hallway leads to a transport." If one looked closely, they could see Clat'Ha glower.Tora glared right back. "Tora, is that all you're worried about? A kid?" Qui-Gon asked. Qui-Gon knew Tora as a kind person, but not one who attached to anyone so quickly. And a child? With Tora?Clat'Ha also added to the answer. "Well this is no place for children and what are you trying to do here?"   
  
Tora almost visibly flared. "Hell..." She spat out rather bitterly, "She ain't just a KID!" Qui-Gon almost paled. Clat'Ha almost backed off. "...That's why I need to find her!"  
  
Clat'Ha looked skeptical. "May I ask..." Gritting her teeth, she barely said the next words. "WHY you threw yourself at Qui-Gon?"  
  
Tora smirked at Clat'Ha. "That was a greeting. What's it to you?"  
  
_Oh boy. What luck, what joy I have gotten into.._ Qui-Gon looked at the two fiery eyed women. If he got between them, he wondered if he would get out in one piece. "Clat'Ha... Tora's a really good friend!" Qui-Gon never really got to get nervous in front of people like this, but this was Tora and Clat'Ha. And they clashed horribly. Even without the Force, one could sense high danger between the two.  
  
And if someone was listening when Clat'Ha was QUIETLY mumbling to herself, they would have heard something like.. "I'll give her a greeting of my own..."  
  
Amidst all the glaring and staring (from Qui-Gon), Tora finally spoke. "Look, I HAVE to find my Padawan. Are you totally SURE that you haven't seen her?"  
  
"Your Padawan?" Clat'Ha asked. "You have a Padawan?" Qui-Gon also asked. _That must mean Tora really is a knight. How... interesting. _"You have one?"  
  
Clat'Ha forgot her anger and pushed it aside. A child was missing. There was no time for petty... arguments. "Qui-Gon?" She looked to them both._ If they were good childhood friends, wouldn't they have known?_ "I thought you two were childhood friends?"  
  
Tora turned her worried face into a scowl. "Why WOULDN'T I?" Ignoring Clat'Ha's question, Tora turned to Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon could almost sweat under the heat of her glare. "S-sorry!! I... haven't seen you in a long time, Tora!! So you're a Jedi Knight as well?"  
  
Tora looked insulted. "Che... of course I am." And she mumbled under her breath.... "Men..."  
  
At that moment, Clat'Ha returned to her fiery manner. Qui-Gon sighed, knowing he was helpless to the... uh... fierce ones. Clat'Ha looked to Tora with almost something of a glare. "We didn't see anybody here. This is Qui-Gon Jinn's and Obi-Wan Kenobi's transport ship entrance. What are you doing here looking for your Padawan?" Besides being fierce, Clat'Ha was also straight to the point. No mess, no problem. Blunt.  
  
Qui-Gon blinked. "No... as Clat'Ha said, we have seen no one and--"  
  
Tora had yet again cut him off. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Qui-Gon, but I sensed my Padawan around here..." Turning to Clat'Ha, she mildly answered back. Her voice was rather... neutral. "That's for your question..."  
  
_Oh boy. What the hell did I get myself into this time?_ He could have sworn that Clat'Ha would have hissed right back at Tora if he hadn't stepped in front of them. "Ah~ why don't we talk on the way there? After all, I have stalled my flight for too long. And Tora, please settle down. I would have noticed your Padawan by now."  
  
Tora sighed. _Qui-Gon doesn't understand._ She was so happy to see him as their eyes met. And who was this Clat'Ha woman?   
  
But Clat'Ha was not done. "Figures, I didn't know people like her could be a Jedi Knight..." With her eyes' sparkle, Clat'Ha added, "And keep a Padawan in line."  
  
Qui-Gon gulped. What was with Clat'Ha? Tora sure didn't make a good impression, but she was nice enough. Clat'Ha seemed, hostile. But that was to be expected when one is hissing and almost clawing at one another. This wasn't good. He suddenly had the sudden urge to shrink away. Obi-Wan was lucky. He was with Si Treemba.  
  
_War. This means war._ Alarms stared ringing in Tora's head. "Feh!! What would you know about the ways of a Jedi?!"  
  
Oh well. Qui-Gon sighed as he started the job as the referee of the two women. "Clat'Ha..."   
  
Clat'Ha suddenly realized her mistake and gave Tora a somewhat-friendly look. "I was just joking..."  
  
"I know... but please don't insult Tora like that."   
  
Tora beamed. Clat'Ha glowered. Qui-Gon decided to take the conversation to a more... harmonic atmosphere. "Tora was my childhood friend, you could say." The trio walked towards the transport, Qui-Gon was telling the story. "We both trained in the Jedi temple, and we became friends."  
  
Tora smirked with pride, forgetting about her Padawan. _So Qui-Gon remembered. But he doesn't really know or remember... about me._ But Tora shook her head._ I admired you Qui-Gon..._ Clat'Ha nodded, listening intently. Qui-Gon continued on his little story. He poked Tora, and winked at her. "You remember Tasuki, no?"   
  
With eyes that could pierce through metal, Clat'Ha smiled through gritted teeth as she saw the wink. _Why is Qui-Gon acting like this?! _Then Clat'Ha wondered why she was getting so worked up about this.  
  
"Well, we grew up together, with another, Tasuki. Tasuki Solo." Qui-Gon continued.  
  


*****  
  


Author: Well, there's Chapter 4. Send C&C's, reasonable flames, and blah. Basically, do the stuff I told ya to do back on Chapters 1-3. ^_~ Authors REALLY DO appreciate this stuff ya know.  
  
© Blahblahblah, Anti-Jedi is copyrighted by ME, Akira Megami-sama, and my co-authors. (cause there's no way I'm putting my real name up here... though I might give you my first name. Also, if you want to email my co-authors, who are the main brains of the bunch, ask me.) and you can distribute this to whoever you want, just as long as this story stays the SAME, without it being altered or changed. Oh yeah, and make sure you keep my email address (chiisaishin@yahoo.com) intact, and my co-authors and I get credit and permission for anything used here (That DOESN'T belong to Lucas) used for any other purposes. There. My rambling are done. For now. ~.^ (BTW, Chapter 4 was made on June 1-2, '99) 


	3. Targeted

**Alternate Jedi Apprentice: Anti-Force Jedi? Ki?  
  
Ki + Force = ?**  


  
By me, ^_~ Akira Sazanami, anti-genki, jigoku Trunks-aniki, the ever bestest and superior, Amy-sama!  
  
If you are here, and don't know what this is about, go look back on my other chapters.  
  
Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Clat'Ha, Si Treemba, and Xanatos is © of Lucas, Lucasbooks, Lucasfilms, whatever. Trunks is © of Akira Toriyama, and whoever. Tasuki is © of Yuu Watase and whatever. You know the drill. They DON'T belong to me, so don't sue me ok?   
  


**Chapter 5**  


  
Obi-Wan Kenobi wiped his forehead as he placed the last box. The boxes were small, but they were heavy. He wondered why that Hutt had asked him, or more clearly, demanded to have them onboard. The Hutt was the pilot, and specifically told him not to open them. The Hutt told Si Treemba the same.   
  
Trouble always found Obi-Wan Kenobi, but this time, he decided to keep his nose where it belonged. It wouldn't look good to get into more trouble only after a few hours of being appointed a Padawan. The transport ship seemed huge to Obi-Wan. It was only going to transfer Qui-Gon and himself to wherever they were going. Why would they need such a vast ship?   
  
There were so many boxes, and they were placed everywhere on the ship. But only one of them had a strange ticking sound inside, but Obi-Wan couldn't have just opened it. Besides, Obi-Wan wanted to explore the entire ship. After all, he was still a mere 12 year old boy. Si Treemba stood at his side, looking to him for what to do next.  
  
"Hey Si Treemba!! Let's go explore the ship!! Qui-Gon, I mean, Master is still talking to Clat'Ha." Obi-Wan pointed through a window. Then he saw Qui-Gon talking to Clat'Ha and another woman, with light greenish hair. She was pretty. Obi-Wan had even felt the Force around her.   
  
Si Treemba looked at his friend. "What are you staring at, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Oh... that woman. Do you know her?" Obi-Wan pointed at the woman again. "She seems to know Master well. I wonder who she is... oh well!! Let's take advantage of this Si Treemba!!"  
  
The glittering eyes of the Arconan saw the look in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Uh oh... we sense your troublesome manner...."  
  
"Oh come on Si Treemba!!" Obi-Wan's look was that of a young boy. He looked absolutely excited. "I mean, I'm going to have to leave anyway!! Qui-Gon never said we couldn't explore the ship! And it'll give us more time together! Plus I'll bet there's lots of stuff we could do."  
  
Si Treemba couldn't resist. After all, these would be their last few minutes together for a long, long time. "Alright... let's go to the cockpit first..."  
  


***  
  


The trio continued walking down the hall as they talked. Then Clat'Ha's eyes widened. "Really? The Tasuki Solo? I kept hearing rumors of his unparalleled level of flying skills and techniques. Even some adventures! And you grew up with him?"  
  
Tora continued the story, forgetting the little... grudge with Clat'Ha. She stepped in. "Yes.. he's still a fakkingu aho buta-chan."  
  
Clat'Ha looked to Qui-Gon and Tora confused. Her answer was a light-hearted chuckle from Qui-Gon and another smirk from Tora. "What? What's an... aho-buta-chan?"  
  
With that comment, Tora and Qui-Gon burst into laughter, almost collapsing onto the floor. Their laughs almost echoed in the entire room. Clat'Ha tried to imitate her best pouty-yet-I'm-still-angry-at-you-guys-look. Almost immediately, she caught herself grinning widely. "C'mon!! What is it?!"  
  
"B-buta-chan..." Qui-Gon was almost lost in laughing. "Buta means pig. Aho means idiot. The -chan part..." Qui-Gon continued to laugh, not able to go on.  
  
"And the -chan part is added for little or cutesey reasons!!" Tora added, giggling some more. "So basically--"  
  
"So basically you called THE Tasuki Solo a cute moronic pig?" Clat'Ha asked, getting the point a bit. But she didn't get an answer back.  
  
The 3 dissolved into more hysterical giggling.  
  
"I really do not find this amusing, Tora." A voice from the hallway spoke, having a rich and rather rough-yet-alluring voice. The laughing stopped immediately. Tora and Qui-Gon didn't realize that the Force was still at work. It was very strong. Just as strong as Tora had arrived... but not as obvious. The two Jedi Knights looked behind themselves. Clat'Ha held her breath yet again.   
  
A flash of black suddenly whizzed past them and a heap of black suddenly knocked Tora to the ground. Tora caught herself as she fell to one knee, scowling and huffing. Clat'Ha would have laughed, but she was suddenly staring in awe at what stood in front of her.  
  
There was a figure in a black jacket kneeling in front of them. All they could see was how long the black jacket was and the fiery hair of the figure. His hair was like the color of fire.... reddish orange. It was well kept and styled. Qui-Gon looked amused. Tora looked ready to kill. Clat'Ha looked surprised.   
  
Then the head lifted, to show eyes of glistening mirth with a sparkle that would be considered charming. The brown eyes danced. His chin was strong and a bit slender, with his lips curved into a mocking smirk. His skin was tan and it highly made his hair stand out from the dark colors of his jacket. "That was payback, Kitten." The man said, in the same voice which had addressed them before.   
  
Qui-Gon gaped. "T-tasuki?!"  
  
Tasuki smirked at Tora, on the ground. "Yep. Tasuki Solo. I sensed her fakkin' presence." Looking to everyone, he cocked an eyebrow up and shrugged his shoulders, showing his strong, broad shoulders. He was as tall as Qui-Gon. "What the hell is everyone doin'?"  
  
Tora scowled and stood up, brushing herself off. "...since when has my business been yours?! I'm looking for MY Padawan learner. You seen her, beef-head?" Sighing impatiently, she wondered how much trouble she had already gotten into in one day. A reunion with her childhood friend, a jealous woman, now a bumbling idiot. What next?   
  
"I am not a beef-head, baka air-headed amazon. No I haven't seen her." Tasuki glared at her.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled lightly. He seemed to be the only one having fun. "You two haven't changed at all since back then..."  
  
Tora grinned at Qui-Gon. "Of course not..." Her syrupy sweet voice seemed to have reached Tasuki, as he began to glower. Then he turned his attention to Clat'Ha.  
  
Tasuki winked at Clat'Ha. "Yes, you get to be graced with the presence of me, Tasuki Solo." Clat'Ha was almost overwhelmed. _This is the Tasuki Solo I heard so much about? He seems so proud and.. playful?_ "Y-yes, my name is Clat'Ha. I've heard so much about you!!"   
  
The fiery Jedi smirked again. "I'm not surprised."   
  
Clat'Ha continued her little 'celebrity' bit. Tora grit her teeth. _What's so great about buta-chan anyway? _Qui-Gon smirked, as Tora glowered. "So Tasuki..." Clat'Ha continued. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tora gave Tasuki a dirty look. "...He just probably got lost."  
  
"I bet he was following you around, Tora." Qui-Gon added, chuckling lightly.  
  
Now it was Tasuki's turn to scowl. "I was not following this amazon around!! I was looking for... Torankusu!!"  
  
Facefaulting, Tora cocked her eyebrows at Tasuki. Qui-Gon and Clat'Ha looked to themselves, both of their eyes saying, _Geez..._ Then Tora rolled her eyes. "What's THAT?"  
  
Insulted, Tasuki boiled. "HE'S MY PADAWAN!!!"   
  
"Feh. The poor fellow..." Tora sneered.  
  
Qui-Gon stood there, his eyes swirling. "You BOTH have Padawans..." _That's a scary thought...  
  
_Now Tora looked insulted. "HEY! Why are you so surprised, Master Jinn?"  
  
Tasuki turned his back to Tora, like in so many immature ways that boys and girls do. "Besides, I'm only here because the brat, AKA Torankusu, was worried 'bout his sister, Hinoe!!"   
  
Qui-Gon sweated. "N-nothing Tora. Just wondering how we all got into this..." This time, it was in a tone of seriousness he had not spoken in for the last few minutes. It was interesting. 3 Jedi Knights, if not masters, stuck on the same location, and the same time? It just didn't make any sense. He looked to Clat'Ha, who was being unusually quiet as the two went on arguing. She was confused, to say the least. He could sympathize with her. Tora and Tasuki were loud enough for all of them.  
  
Tora looked surprised when Tasuki had mentioned 'Hinoe'. "Hinoe? My precious Padawan?"  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Didn't you remember? Torankusu and Hinoe are brother and sister." He chose this time to make yet another insult. "I just chose the better half."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Don't worry Clat'Ha... you get used to them." Clat'Ha nodded, just watching the entertainment unfold before them.   
  
Clenching her fist rather cutely trying to be threatening, Tora grit his teeth. "Don't insult Hinoe. She's got more wit than any man!! Her brother is no better than you are!!"  
  
Tasuki stuck his tongue out, oh so cutely. "Torankusu has been with me for years. He's 15. I'm guessin' Hinoe has more wit than you if she's related to my Padawan."  
  
Tora widened her eyes and would have punched the lights out of him but she chose to not be violent and said, "..Wh-what?"  
  
"You heard me right, Kitten." Then Tasuki winked at her.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Clat'Ha smirked to Qui-Gon.  
  
"I heard that, Clat'Ha!" Tora replied, ever defiant. "KITTEN?! Aargh, I don't have time for this!" She turned to Qui-Gon, and her face suddenly softened. "Hey... what are you doing here on Bandomeer anyway?"  
  
Qui-Gon feared she would ask that. He paled, remembering Xanatos. Clat'Ha looked concerned. Tora's face suddenly took on a worried cease. "Qui-Gon?" Tasuki raised his eyebrow. "Xanatos?"  
  
"N-no..." Qui-Gon shook his head and hands in front of him. He didn't want to remember Xanatos. Just because he had dismissed Xanatos as another enemy, didn't mean he had dismissed Xanatos from his entire memory. It was still painful, and he couldn't forget everything he wanted to.  
  
"Then.. what is it?" Tora and Tasuki asked. "You can tell us."  
  
"I... had a mission here. And I have a new Padawan as well."  
  
Tora eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" _Didn't he vow never to take on another Padawan? Because of Xanatos?   
  
_Tasuki seemed to be thinking the same thing. _I hope this Padawan makes him happy... Xanatos seemed to have cast a dark, icy barrier over him..._  
  
"Yes... Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  


***  
  


Si Treemba was bored. Obi-Wan seemed to have jumped and oohed and aahed over every little detail of the ship. What was so fascinating about these to Obi-Wan? They had only explored probably half the ship, and Obi-Wan Kenobi showed no signs of slowing down.   
  
Obi-Wan was fascinated. He was a boy who spent nearly all his life in the Jedi Temple. The technology was so immense. Sure, he had flown the Monument, but he had no time to be fascinated.   
  
"Obi-Wan, we are bored."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up. "...what?"  
  
"We are going to help Qui-Gon in. We have not seen the pilot--"  
  
"I know!! It's great!" Grinning Obi-Wan dragged Si Treemba along the hallway, towards the back of the ship. The interior of the ship was cloaked with black, with panels and screens sticking out everywhere. Si Treemba wondered why such advanced controls were on the ship... this was supposed to be just a ship to carry Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to another place. And he didn't even know what place it was. It just made Si Treemba suspicious.  
  
Si Treemba finally put his feet on the ground, making Obi-Wan stop. "Obi-Wan, we need to go. We still have our job to do."  
  
"I understand." Obi-Wan nodded, running off, excited to see the rest of the ship. Si Treemba smiled. He didn't want to remove his friend's expression off his face. Obi-Wan would be happy. Si Treemba laughed and walked off the ship, towards Clat'Ha and Qui-Gon.  
  
A Hutt stood in the corner, hidden and unnoticed. Then he slithered off the ship, after Si Treemba, going into another direction, in the same fashion.  
  


***  
  


"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Tora asked. She and Tasuki looked to each other, this time without any mocking or threats, just wonder. "That boy? Wow. He's got a lot of potential and skill! You're lucky Qui-Gon, I wish I had a student like that!" Tasuki exclaimed. "Torankusu's older... much like Obi-Wan. Isn't Obi-Wan the angry one?"  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. Sure his Padawan was angry, but he almost took that comment as an insult. "I... guess so." Clat'Ha sighed and kept quiet. She just wanted to spend time with Qui-Gon. Not watch the two argue and get the woman on her bad side. _Tora started it anyway..._   
  
Si Treemba looked at the quartet in front of him. "Wow. Who are these people Qui-Gon?" The Arconan wondered how Qui-Gon and Clat'Ha suddenly attracted two more people. The woman Obi-Wan had pointed out was still with them, and now a fiery haired (and headed) one. _Work could wait..._Thought Si Treemba. These were probably Qui-Gon's friends.   
  
"Heh." Tasuki smirked, this time it had a bit of care in it. "I see." _Xanatos still shadows him, I see. _"So, where is he?"  
  
Qui-Gon motioned towards the transport. "In there. Most probably waiting for me. Which reminds me, I should get going." He turned around, letting his cloak flow in the air of his turn.   
  
"Hey Qui-Gon wait!!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Then a flow of air went past Qui-Gon as Tasuki fell to the floor with a clatter, with a... boy on top of him. Tora snickered softly. Qui-Gon just stood confused. Clat'Ha sighed. _All 3 of them are Jedi Masters... Tora's... feh.... Tora's Tora. Tasuki's a proud flirtatious bandit. Qui-Gon's the only sane one...._  
  
The boy had a black tunic on, with black baggy pants. His looks were human... and quite overly average at that. ^_~ Qui-Gon had seen so much black on this planet. And they all reminded him of Xanatos. Qui-Gon blinked. "Umm.... excuse me..." The boy turned around. His lavender hair immediately stood out from the black he was wearing. He had a nicely done pony-tail, his eyes... a deep crystalline blue. Young as his face was, it showed signs of experience. Shaking his head, Qui-Gon could say that the boy was no more then 14 or 15.   
  
Then he noticed yet another disturbance in the Force. This boy's power... it was still uncontrolled.... but it wasn't untrained.   
  
The human looking boy hopped off Tasuki with ease, and landed on the ground gracefully without a sound. Before anyone could react, the boy picked up Tasuki rather aggressively, gritting his teeth. Obviously, he wasn't happy.   
  
The boy looked to everyone with an analyzing gaze, then his gaze tore from them to Tasuki. Tasuki straightened up and brushed his jacket off, looking down at the lavender haired young boy in front of him. "As I was saying Qui-Gon, you can't go yet."  
  
Everyone blinked. Who would assualt a Jedi Knight, Tasuki like that? And without Tasuki getting angry? THAT was no less than a miracle. Tasuki calmly looked down at the boy. The boy was... pissed.. to put it lightly. Tasuki then spoke some more. "Meet my Padawan, Torankusu. Or Trunks."   
  
Trunks flared. "Master, WHY must you always cause trouble?! Why did you leave me back at the bar?!?!"   
  
Qui-Gon smirked. _Figures, I wonder how Tasuki became a Jedi Master. The poor Padawan. What did Tasuki do this time?_  
  
Tora snickered. "Che. You don't know the half of it, little one."   
  
"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?!" Tasuki threw a 'look' at Tora. Then he quickly cocked an eyebrow at his Padawan. The boy was struggling to not do... something. "Trunks, calm down."  
  
"CALM DOWN?!" Powers of the Force began to pulse around the boy... and some other power as well. It wasn't evil... but it was powerful. Tora raised her eyebrows. She was suprised with this kind of power. It wasn't just the Force. It was something that had come.. somewhere even stronger. She hadn't seen this kind of power ever. Except in Hinoe. And NO ONE could do what Hinoe could do. Hinoe was special. Tasuki's Padawan had the same power. Great.   
  
Qui-Gon blinked. He had never seen or felt this kind of power Trunks was manipulating. It was a frail signal of power, but the way Trunks handled it, the signature of power was just a concealment. Even Clat'Ha, who was not experienced in the ways of the Force or powers like that, sensed an aura of... power from Trunks. Si Treemba had walked in unexpectedly, and then stood behind Clat'Ha.   
  
All of them, except Tasuki, wondered what Trunks was exerting...   
  
"Che!! Why the hell did you try to run out of that place without paying?!" Trunks fumed, ignoring everyone who stared at him.   
  
Tasuki smiled and put his hand on Trunks' head. "Exactly wha' I said it meant, baka." Grinning stupidly, he continued. "You got the natural skills an' all, but no determination ta fight. 'Cept when that boney lil' 'mouto of yers is involved."  
  
Clat'Ha sighed. Taking Si Treemba's arm, she decided to leave. After all, she had dealt with enough life threatening situations before and she did not want to be held in another one. Qui-Gon nodded as they left. "So Tasuki, this is your Padawan?" He then took out his universal translator. _Baka? Imouto? _He looked to Tora with pleading eyes.   
  
Tora smiled, and whispered to Qui-Gon. "Baka means idiot, stupid or fool.. etc. Imouto means little sister." Then she began scowling at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki looked to Qui-Gon, as he brushed Trunks off him, and stood up. "Yeah, this is the one, unfortunately." Tasuki held Trunks by the head, as Trunks swung wildly with his fists, hitting nothing but air. It was a comical scene.  
  
Tora scowled at Tasuki, clenching her fist at him. "Fakkingu AHO! Don't insult Hinoe."   
  
Qui-Gon was still analyzing Trunks. Trunks was still angry, and he was still struggling with something. Some power he had.... Meanwhile, Tora smirked at Tasuki. "MY Padawan can kick your ass anytime."  
  
Tasuki glared at Tora for a moment. "Che!! Yer lucky I didn't insult YOU yet!!"   
  
Tora sighed. "I'm not interested with talking to anyone with your level. Trunks, have you seen your sister?"  
  
Then Tasuki returned the smirk Tora had given him. "Yeah yeah, sure sure. She'd be cryin' inside 5 minutes!! Wit yer crappy trainin', she couldn't even beat Qui-Gon." He laughed. Qui-Gon sighed. _Why me? Why me? _  
  
Trunks sighed sadly, saying nothing as he stood up. Obviously, he was embarrassed with his Master's behavior. "Iie, Tora-san. I can barely detect her ki with all this *noise*..." Trunks emphasized the word as he glared at Tasuki, who just shrugged in return.   
  
Tora looked at Qui-Gon, who had that confused look on his face again. Tora smiled. "Iie means no. -San is a suffix for older people... respectful. Che. At least Trunks learned about that before meeting buta-chan here--crappy training?!" At this, Qui-Gon almost jumped into the air. Tora yelled at Tasuki. "She has natural talent!! FEH!! What would YOU know about training anyway?!"  
  
"I'm worried." Trunks said, almost below a whisper.  
  
Qui-Gon was silent, as always. What was the boy talking about? Ki? What was that? "Ki?" Qui-Gon asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Tora and Tasuki were off in their own little world. Glaring. Tasuki spat out, "In HELL your Padawan does, Tora!! Che... she's just as crappy as her master, namely you--" Tasuki was cut off short, as he flew, yes flew, through the air, as Trunks stood where Tasuki once stood, twitching angrily.   
  
Everyone looked to Trunks. The boy was already amazing as it was. How'd he make Tasuki fly through the air like that? Tora was the first one to react. She gave an approving smile to Trunks. "Thank you."  
  
Then Trunks looked to Qui-Gon, his angry features quieting. "You... don't know about ki?" Trunks was confused. _How can these Jedi not know about ki? _The Force was a powerful thing. But... ki was as well. But these people didn't even know what it was? Impossible..  
  
Qui-Gon blinked and looked at the boy in front of him intently. What power was ki? Was the boy really that powerful, he could take on a Jedi Knight? Trunks put his hand behind his neck, looking at them all. "So who are you all again? I don't think I caught any of your names..."  
  
Then a low groan came from the direction of where Tasuki had flown to. Qui-Gon sighed. He'd never get to ask any questions about Trunks. And he was already on a schedule. A schedule which even HE didn't know. He decided for the greater good, to help Tasuki out. Walking to some nearby ship, he found Tasuki embedded upside down.... on the ship.   
  
Tora called out. "Leave him there. It's better that way, Master Jinn." But Qui-Gon nodded to her, but took Tasuki down anyway. He was amazed beyond words. Tasuki flying through the air, some... power coming from his Padawan, and he had to go... somewhere where even he didn't know. And why did he keep getting some sort of calling to the Force when all 3 of them had met? If this was a calling of the Force, it was a rather strong one. Qui-Gon poked Tasuki's lolling head as he put him down. "Err... he doesn't look too good."  
  
Tasuki just blinked opened an eye. "Daa.. okaasan, is that you?" Qui-Gon sighed. "Since when am I your mother, Tasuki?" Tora ran over with Trunks, saying, "He always looks like that, leave him alone."   
  
Tasuki blinked, patting Qui-Gon's face. "Eww.... 'kaasan, when you'd get so ugly?" Blinking again, he squinted harder at Qui-Gon's face. "Oh. It's jus' you, Qui-Gon." Turning to Tora, he replied, "Quiet you. I look better than you even on a bad day." He sat up, shaking his head.   
  
Qui-Gon popped Tasuki on the head again. "You're right Tora." Tora on the other hand, clenched her fist again. Trunks just stood, shaking his head at his 'Master'. Qui-Gon was confused. Why was Trunks so much powerful than Tasuki? What kind of Padawan was he? He elbowed Tasuki. "Tasuki.... what's with Trunks?"  
  
Tora smiled. Trunks was nice. Anybody who opposed Tasuki probably would be qualified for 'nice' for Tora. "I'm Tora. Hinoe's Master."  
  
Trunks shyly looked at Tora. "So this is Tora-san, Tasuki?" He blinked at her, looking so shy and innocent at the moment. "She doesn't look like an evil, sake pilfering, horned so and so to me..." Tora widened her eyes, and turned to Tasuki with an angry look. "You talk to your Padawan about me, buta-aho?!"  
  
Qui-Gon poked Tasuki. "Where'd you find Trunks, Tasuki?" Tasuki ignored Tora, as usual, and looked to Qui-Gon. He laughed, showing cute little fangs. "Well, Qui-Gon, it's a long story." Tasuki received a skeptical look from Tasuki.   
  
Tora wasn't amused. She picked up a rock from the ground and swiftly threw it at Tasuki's head with great aim. Then she looked to Trunks. "Ne, the Fates must have it bad for you... giving you such a fakkingu cocky ass for a Master."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as the rock flew by him, missing him by centimeters. That looked painful. But Tasuki caught it right in front of his face, and just as quickly threw it back at Tora. Tora ducked in time, shaking her fist at Tasuki. "Aho!! You could have smashed my face!!"  
  
Again, Tasuki ignored her. "Che.. well ya see, one day, this broad who was like, nearly dead crawled up to me and dropped off these two brats and--" And then again, Tasuki got popped in the face, by a simmering Trunks.   
  
Trunks gave Tasuki a look that was almost lethal. "Oi! My mom ain't a broad!! Don't you EVER call her that!! UNFORTUNATELY, you were the only one she could find..." At this point, Trunks was shaking Tasuki by the collar... which was almost funny because Trunks was much shorter than Tasuki. "And since then I've been stuck with YOU!" Trunks threw Tasuki past Qui-Gon, looking to the side... darkly. "Now where's Hinoe? I don't have time for your BSing... *master*." Trunks spat out the last word as if it were bitter.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed in frustration, looking to the transport. "I think I better get going..." _I'm not getting anywhere with this..._ He caught Tasuki as he flew by as well. "I don't have time for this. I need to get back to my Padawan, and for the last time, no child has been here."_  
  
_Tora looked to Trunks again, ignoring Qui-Gon. "...I can't find Hinoe myself... she's been missing for awhile now." At this, Trunks' eyes changed. Trunks felt himself remember about Hinoe saying something about stalling. "Ne, Qui-Gon-san..." Trunks began to say, "Your pilot has waited this long. Why not a little longer?" Qui-Gon didn't answer.   
  
Tora rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Feh. This is wasting time." She started to walk off. "I'll go and find Hinoe myself." Trunks reacted immediately at Hinoe's name. "Wait Tora-san!! I'll help too!!" Qui-Gon was busily trying to whap Tasuki back into conciousness.  
  
Qui-Gon turned his head towards the transport ship. The vibrations in the Force were... evil. _Something's wrong..._ Qui-Gon didn't like it. But there was nothing he could sense from it. It was like a bad feeling he couldn't stop.  
  
"Feh..." Tora muttered. "Qui-Gon cares for Tasuki more than he does me."   
  
Trunks patted Tora on the back. "Ne ne, Tora-san. Qui-Gon-san just pities him. Like everyone else..." Qui-Gon looked into the ship, still carrying Tasuki. Trunks walked to the ship, frowning. "I know she's close by Tora-san.... I just can't figure out where."  
  


***  
  


Obi-Wan wondered what was taking his master so long. The Hutt pilot had long since left, and the ticking of the objects in the boxes was getting to him. The ship was massive. He skipped through the halls, being the young boy he was, taking advantage of his master's tardiness. The pilot was gone, so what would be the problem wiht exploring?  
  
Obi-Wan turned a corner... and almost tripped over a little person. He stumbled and caught himself, and twirled to face the intruder. There was no one supposed to be aboard. Except himself and Qui-Gon. And he felt... a Force around him/her as well. Was he/she a Jedi as well? But he was too uncontrolled in the Force. He couldn't tell.  
  
The figure calmly stood, not being very tall. It was wrapped in a white loose tunic, much similar to his own. Obi-Wan couldn't even tell if this person... was a girl or a boy. It covered itself in a dark rough cloak, covering loose leather boots below. But it was human looking. It looked up into his eyes. Obi-Wan stood, looking into the person's eyes. And it looked surprised and wide. The eyes were..... green. Dark green. Almost like a crystalline green.... Obi-Wan shook his head. The figure had light skin, and a soft face. Small nose, and small lips-- err... blushing, Obi-Wan suddenly whipped up, giving the person an analyzing gaze. The eyes were far too... girlish for a boy.  
  
The person stepped back, with a frown. Obi-Wan blinked. It was a girl. Her hair, a dark dark brown which could have been classified as tomboyish, or just plain cute. It framed her eyes perfectly, stopping at her cheeks, curving so that it was somewhat girlish. She was small and short, and young. He received a fierce glare for his analyzing look. Ready for battle, Obi-Wan's hand strayed to his lightsaber. He didn't know if this girl was evil or not.  
  
The girl didn't respond. She opened a cabinet, taking a box that Obi-Wan had packed for the Hutt, and shook it slightly. It had a metal noise, hitting the sides of the box making a sliding sound each time.   
  
"Hey!! What're you doing?!" Obi-Wan took his lightsaber out, and it lit up, bright and menacing. "What're you doing here, anyway?!" The girl didn't move back. But she didn't move foward either. Her gaze was still hostile. Then she looked to the box.   
  
Obi-Wan looked to the box as well, but kept his stance and lightsaber in grip. _Why does she want the box? _"Well? What're you doin' here?!" The girl didn't say a word, but her gaze was piercing. She advanced towards him, kicking the box away. He felt the Force wrap around himself as well... and suddenly his lightsaber was plucked from his hands, and into the girl's outstretched hand.   
  
Obi-Wan almost panicked. _What does she want?! _He didn't know this girl and what she wanted. Why was she here? But one thing was clear. The way she was holding his lightsaber.... it was a battle stance. An offensive stance. And in Obi-Wan's musings... _I think this is the time to panic..._ Obi-Wan stepped back, and fell. The girl was about to attack!!   
  
The girl jumped at him with lightning speed with lightsaber in hand, blocking his vision. Her look was... dangerous. There was no way he could defend himself.   
  
"MASTER QUI-GON!!!!"  
  


***  
  


Qui-Gon twirled to the sound of his Padawan. At that moment, he ran towards the ship._Obi-Wan's in danger!!_ "Obi-Wan!!!!" The others turned to Qui-Gon, just as worried. His heart was racing, pushing his legs as fast as they could go. He couldn't lose Obi-Wan!!  
  
Tora ran after Qui-Gon, dragging Tasuki along with her, but not able to catch up with the Jedi Master. _What was with Qui-Gon? _Tasuki himself had gotten to his feet, and was catching up with Qui-Gon within seconds. Trunks was the only one who didn't move. He just gave them an almost... neutral look. Then he yelled. "Qui-Gon!! WAIT!!"   
  
Qui-Gon wouldn't stop at anything. Now he had to save his Padawan.   
  
Trunks suddenly fazed out of the place he was standing at, and fazed in front of Qui-Gon, who was at the entrance of the ship. Qui-Gon gave him a dangerous glance. "Get out of my WAY!!" Qui-Gon was ready to push Trunks out of his way, not caring how injured the boy would be after the fall.   
  
Tasuki grabbed Trunks by his collar. "Get outta the way!!"  
  
Trunks had his arms outstrectched and he glared at all of them. "NO!! Something bad is going to happen!!! I won't let you in that ship!"  
  
Qui-Gon was about to say something, but something in the ship exploded, parts flying everywhere.   
  
Then the whole ship blew up in front of their eyes. The fire was just intimidating. There was no way anyone could get in now. The parts were suddenly... not hitting them. Trunks turned and kept his stance, as if to protect the others. Qui-Gon didn't say a word as the ship went flaring, a white hot fire devoured the ship, with an agonizing blaze that Qui-Gon knew... was in his heart. The ship would be gone... his... Padawan.... would be... gone. But... the pain was unbearable as he watched the ship... go off in a fiery brilliance of fire, unable to do anything but watch everything burn.  
  


*****  
  


© by ME, Akira Megami-sama, and my co-authors. This chapter was made on June 2-7 '99. My email is chiisaishin@yahoo.com, if you want to reach the co-authors, ask me so I can ask them. Just remember this story is MINE and my co-authors, blahblahblah, make sure this story stays the same with nothing altered for distribution of Star Wars, DBZ, Fushigi Yuugi, etc. fans. I don't want to be sued since I have no money and I only want to have fun with this and done. 


	4. Assassination

**Alternate Jedi Apprentice: Anti-Force Jedi? Ki?  
  
Ki + Force = ?  
  
**

By Akira (me), Trunks, and Amy-sama.   
  
Disclaimers still apply. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Si Treemba, Clat'Ha and Xanatos belong to Lucas or whoever in the JA (Jedi Apprentice series) and Tasuki belongs to Yuu Watase. Trunks belongs to Akira Toriyama-sama, Hinoe to me and Tora to Amy-sama.  
  


**Chapter 6**  


  
The corridors rumbled and shook, leaving none standing on the floor. A leak of smoke came through from a corner. Clat'Ha lost her footing, but Si Treemba caught her as they both fell. The young Arconan looked scared, and looked back from where they had met Qui-Gon. The smoke was coming from there... where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's transport ship was.   
  
"Clat'Ha...." Si Treemba began to say, his voice full of fear and worry. But he was cut off as Clat'Ha jumped to her feet, and pulled him to his, running towards the smoke, back to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Clat'Ha... wait." Si Treemba was struggling to keep up with her pace, banging into unseen things and tripping over others who were madly trying to escape. But he just as quickly got up and started running all over again. He was scared. His friend was in that ship. The smoke was coming from the room Obi-Wan was in. "....Will we make it?"   
  
The woman kept silent. Clat'Ha was moving fast into the smoke, but blindly. They couldn't see, or breathe right. She had already tripped numerous times, and now they had reached a closed door. The smoke was still blinding her, and she could only press the control panel hoping it was the right code... and the right path to Qui-Gon, seeing as there was smoke everywhere.  
  
_This is taking too long. _Si Treemba helplessly watched as Clat'Ha punched in some random code. He could only see her hand, and maybe her head, but that was about it. Coughing, Si Treemba took Clat'Ha's blaster, and blasted the control panel. The door opened. Clat'Ha shot him a look of thanks, but it was too clouded to see. Si Treemba didn't notice. He wanted to get to his friend.   
  
It would take a while for them to get back to Qui-Gon.... and Clat'Ha expected the worst. With this on her mind, she pushed forward, hoping it was the right way, the right hallway. But most of all, she hoped it wasn't too late.  
  


***  
  


Qui-Gon looked at the sight in front of him. The ship had blown up in their faces. The four of them, Tora, Trunks, Tasuki and himself, should have been dead. Why was he being tortured to watch the transport be destroyed with his Padawan, as his heart was being destroyed so similarly? Obi-Wan had just started his training and even before that, he had cared for the boy very much... and to lose him now.... so tragically?  
  
He grit his teeth. He was furious.  
  
Tora looked around, seeing destruction everywhere. Why wasn't she dead yet? She would gladly accept death. Like all Jedi should. But smoke clouded her vision, and she couldn't see. Tasuki seemed to be thinking the same thing. But he seemed to know what was going on. He calmly stood by Tora, folding his arms... as if expecting something...  
  
Tora followed his gaze to Trunks. The boy had his eyes closed. He was concentrating on something. All of them heard something ram against the floor they were standing on. It shook and vibrated underneath them like a miniature earthquake.   
  
Tora and Qui-Gon stood ready, but nothing ever hit them. It hit... something. Metal from the ship had hit the floor, but they didn't see where it went. Or at least, most of them didn't. Smoke was everywhere, and had no chance to find out why the metal heading towards them the scent of burning was overpowering, Tora couldn't help but wonder what the boy was doing. The look on his face was calm... almost serene.   
  
Trunks put his hands close, palms facing each other. They weren't touching. Tasuki just looked to Trunks and smiled warmly. He knew what was going on. Qui-Gon was too angry to notice. After all, it was HIS Padawan that was in the ship. He didn't care if he died and went on to the next world, or if he would be one with the Force.   
  
Tora shook her head, already feeling Qui-Gon's pain. A sudden black rush hit her thoughts, signaling danger. It told her a link would be broken. It was nearby, like something telling her that she would lose something. And that danger stood in front of her. _Danger...? But... what kind of danger? Che... what other danger can we be in? We're in a room where a ship is exploding right in front of us and we can't even see shit. _She wondered why they haven't died yet. When one sees a whole explosion almost in their faces, literally, they would probably have no chance of living. The explosions were still going on, nearly deafening all of them.  
  
Yet, all of them were still very much alive. The alarm had sounded, and red lights flashed through the smoke before them. Despite Qui-Gon's gloomy and furious look, Tasuki seemed to be doing fine. Hell, he was even smirking!! Tora grit her teeth. The rush she had felt before was a sign for something. It gave her a bad feeling. While she was stuck here, her Padawan--  
  
_Padawan... _The link!! She knew she had a bad feeling. Her Padawan was in danger!! But there was nothing she could do about it. Why couldn't she locate her? Concentrating on the Force, Tora--  
  
Tasuki put a hand on Tora's shoulder, cutting off any concentration she had. "Ne, daijyobu? What's wrong?" He smirked at her, despite the situation they were in.  
  
Tora glared. "In case you haven't NOTICED, aho, we are in a room where a ship is blowing up. We can't see crap, and what the hell is your Padawan doing?!?! You guys are all so fakkingu calm!! And why haven't we died even though a ship did just blow up in our faces?" The ship. Tora scowled. "I just came here looking for my PADAWAN!!"  
  
Tora felt an explosion. It wasn't a physical one either. An explosion. It was in her mind, it didn't hurt her. But she couldn't figure out what it was. It was a tiny ripple in the Force, the particular Force that she shared with someone._The Force is bein' fuzzy again..._ She tried to shake off the feeling.   
  
It was the feeling a Jedi felt when someone was calling them. A feeling which only few Jedis can share with certain intimate people. The kind of feeling when someone was contacting them. A bond. And it was a specifically a bond that Master and Padawan could only share...  
  
Tasuki blinked. Tora had shut up. The transformation on Tora's face was significant. It had went from annoyed glaring, to a shocked pale look, to a deep, brooding look. It wasn't like Tora. "Ne, Tora? Tora?" But Tora didn't answer. She just kept that brooding look. He didn't like it one bit. _Ah well. Trunks should finish the job. _The explosions were still abundant, but their sight was cleary getting better. Air vents were sucking up the smoke.  
  
Qui-Gon silently looked to Tora and Tasuki, trying to calm his anger. They were all Jedi Masters, but they couldn't figure out what was going on. It was quite understandable that Tora was panicking and snapping. He looked to Trunks, wondering what was going through the boy's mind. He hadn't said a word, and in the face of death, he hadn't looked scared at all. Where did Tasuki find this boy? Curiousity was taking over his rage, and he just couldn't help but wonder...   
  
The smoke began to clear, the explosions dying, the heat receding. Tora looked around, seeing the sprinklers above. The sprinklers sprayed water below, calming the blazing sparks of fire they saw through the smoke. The water splashed all around them, hearing the nice sound of rain in a room.  
  
But the rain never touched any of them.   
  
Droplets of water suddenly hit a barrier of some sort, and it slid off like it did a window. Everytime a droplet came close to them, a flicker of a blue.. transparent shield appeared. It was.. shaped like an upside down bowl... like a clear blue plastic protecting them. It was only for half a second, but the rain was still falling faster and faster. Flickers of the blue shield radiated lightly as the rain slid off.   
  
Curious, Qui-Gon found the will to move. The shield was flickering a light blue, and different waves of blue errupted every time rain hit it. It was so secure, and what was it doing there? He stepped forward, looking at Trunks, who still kept his stance and face of concentration. _What is he doing....?_  
  
Tora looked on with disbelief. She knew was Trunks was doing. Hinoe did it once. And now Hinoe was gone. Their link had been weakened, the ripple fading. As if she was losing a link with that someone. Her Padawan. Hinoe was close by. And by instinct, Tora knew she was in that ship. _Hinoe wouldn't die like this... she wouldn't... there's no way...._ Her face was neutral now, feeling that she had missed something... an icy void filled her. Her Padawan..... _The explosion. _The explosion was the one on the ship. The bond that she had with Hinoe sent that explosion. It was a mental one. Hinoe had experienced that explosion. Hinoe was inside the ship.  
  
If she lost Hinoe.... she shook her head free of that thought. Now she knew what it was like for Qui-Gon. Only Qui-Gon had lost two Padawans now. But that didn't make her feel any better. She hugged herself, wondering why she felt so cold, so icy.  
  
Tasuki sighed. He didn't know what it was like to lose a Padawan. But Qui-Gon.... he had lost two. And here they were, watching the destruction end, the ship now just in pieces, metal crushing metal, and everything calming down. What could he do?   
  
Tora was on a mental breakdown. Her knees were weak and on the verge of tears. _Shit, this.... this.. this can't be happening... _Staring off into the distance, she just KNEW Hinoe would do something stupid like that. But Hinoe was her first Padawan... _First Master... then... my Padawan? _The feeling she had now was almost the same as the grief when she had lost her Master.   
  
_But this time... I wasn't even there with Hinoe. This was supposed to be our first mission..._ Almost immediately, she found herself in Tasuki's arms. Quivering like a child, she clung to him for support. As if she needed him. (Bleh~ >.< I can't wriiiite. Okies you guys, you hafta tell me what's wrong and tell me what to correct or emphasize or write more on. @.@;;)BR>   
And poooor Tas-chan (Mwahaha~! Tas-chan!! *-*) stood there, not knowing to gape or wrap his arms around the poor deranged girl that nearly tacked him. (*-* Heh, I in silly mood now... ^-^ Demo, no worry cause I'll change it!) To say he was nervous was an understatement. (Ne oniichan, I made Tasuki make a move okies? ^_^ You can tell me whether to take it out or not) Every muscle in his arms were tense as he tenderly covered Tora's shoulders with his arms.   
  
"Ano, Tora.... I.. guess I sort of know how you feel... I lost a friend... ah never mind, lemme tell ya how I got Trunks to be my Padawan..." Tasuki couldn't bring himself to look into the viridian forest green eyes that were hers. So he just ranted on and on and on.  
  
Unfortunately, Tora wasn't listening. Merely ignorning his nervous, stammering worded speech, Tora's response to him was a tigtened grip on his shirt. Tasuki, then gulped and looked at Tora's face. "Tora..." He couldn't continue his mindless and meaningless chatter of nothingness. His shaking stopped and almost smiled. "I missed ya when we were kids an' all.." (-.- Bleh, I don't think I can write good anymore.)  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward, not noticing the other Jedi. Finally getting some of his senses back, he walked toward the... shield of some sort. _What is this... this barrier? This shield?_ It was... something amazing. They haven't formed this sort of technology except with experimental destroyer droids. But even they didn't have protection such as this.   
  
The barrier wasn't even visible until something touched it.   
  
Stepping forward, Qui-Gon hesitated to put a hand forward. _Maybe it's not a shield. Maybe it's just some laser protected shield...and it'll cut my hands off. _But he was so curious. His fear was shown as his hand shook to meet the shield. Trunks stood amused. (hee~ he gets to be all kakkoi) "Don't be scared." Assured Trunks, grabbing the older man's wrist in a flash. "It won't hurt."  
  
Qui-Gon stopped shaking. He just stood there, staring at Trunks. _Why didn't I see that coming? _Even if Trunks didn't mean to attack him, if it was an attack, Qui-Gon would have had his wrist split in half. The Force had told him that a swift movement was coming. And that movement was Trunks. But why did the Force tell him just now? Was the boy this fast? Was the Force failing him?  
  
Trunks just looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing." Qui-Gon shook his head.   
  
"Here. You can touch it." Trunks guided Qui-Gon's hand to the shield.   
  
His hand rested on the cool blue shield. The first time his palm hit it, it glowed different degrees of blue. Trunks released his grip on the Jedi's wrist and watched them. Qui-Gon was astonished as his hand had such an effect. _It's... a barrier... but..._   
  
But this was a transparent barrier. The trasnparent, blue barrier flickers several shades of blue, under Qui-Gon's touch; emitting a soft hum inspite of all the destuction happening around it. Though this invisble barrier kept the droplets of water from the sprinklers above as well as any left over ship shards out fiercely; not letting even the most minute object through be it a thin drop of water or a chip of metal from the ship it'sself; it was still completely safe to touch it from the inside. How Trunks was doing this was a feat in it's self.   
  
Trunks watched the other man amazed expression, smiling to himself. For all the time Trunks has had control over his powers, he has yet not to be amused by seeing someone's shocked face. It wasn't like he enjoyed scaring people with his control over his powers it just always seemed interesting to him, even more so with Qui-Gon. _I thought he was a Jedi master? How could he not know about using ki. I guess ki and the force really *are* two different powers altogether. I wonder if 'Master' Tasuki will teach me more about the force? _The young purple-haired boy thought with a casual look, not acting as if holding the barrier intact took any effort at all.  
  
Qui-Gon spun to face Trunks. The boy merely looked to him, like a casual everyday look. _What.... is he? _Qui-Gon knew it was him. It HAD to be him. The same power he had sensed before was the same one he had sensed now. The jolt of power that went through his body and the power he had felt from Trunks before was definitely no coincidence. This power was not of the Force. It was just as strong, maybe even stronger. It had protected them from being killed. From being killed in an explosion less than a foot away.   
  
And Trunks had this power.   
  
He was about to question the boy more until the shield was broken. It rippled and faded, the blue radiant light disappeared bit by bit as it made its way toward the ground. Trunks was off the ground, literally, and out of his sight before he could say a word.   
  
Qui-Gon stood. Just gaping and stuck with his thoughts on how many things Trunks could do.   
  
Tora looked up immediately as the special effects of the barrier ended. Trunks darted off towards the destruction. _He... flew. Like Hinoe. _The description of the destruction was.. limitless. Smoke hissed off metal everywhere, and heavy scraps of steel littered the floor everywhere. Walls were dented hugely, and some walls didn't even stand... or exist.  
  
Trunks was going towards something. But what?  
  
Something was nagging at Tora's mind, a weak, but still a nag. It was the Force, and someone was... trying to get her attention. She scanned the area, suddenly realizing something. Her bond with her Padawan wasn't broken. The bond was here, and it was still as strong as ever.   
  
Tora finally ended her muted state. "Ne..." Her voice was soft, not like her blunt, piercing tones like before. Hearing Tasuki rant made her feel a bit better.. after all he was trying to make her feel better. Hinoe was alive now, so that also helped boost her mood a bit.   
  
Tasuki smiled, seeing as Tora's mood lightened a bit. "I dunno Tora... I wager he's gone lookin' off fer his 'mouto again. An' dun worry 'bout 'im cause he gotz that 'Fakku you, I can take care of myself' 'titude..." Tasuki then smiled a bit more. "Yer really worried 'bout yer Padawan, ne?"  
  
But fate was not on Tasuki's side again as Tora's mind was elsewhere. _Ne... but that couldn't be... I felt Hinoe... gone...demo... _ Tora sped off, also after Trunks. _She can't be dead...he wouldn't be able to find her so quickly if she was dead. Iie, I won't let Hinoe die...not before me. A padawan never dies before their Master..._  
  


***  


  
_Found you Hinoe._ Trunks thought, flew through with incredible ease, as if he was a bird. He darted through the air with bird like skill; easily flying past any and all obstacles and flying well above the smoke that followed the explosion and the brief water drenching afterward. Trunks used his ability to fly casually, as if it was no different than someone was walking. He didn't pay any attention at all to Qui-Gon's stares of disbelief.   
  
_It's been quite a while since I flew, I wonder if I'm freaking that Qui-Gon guy out. He seemed pretty shocked with the ki shield I used back there, so I know this isn't sitting well with him. Feh, adults. For all the crap they know, they're amazed by the littlest things._ He thought diving down in the air, hovering close to the floor as the wind pushed and threw his lavender bangs around in his face and made his pony tail whip from left to right.   
  
_Ne ne, Hinoe, what have you gotten yourself into this time? _He wondered flying a bit faster as he tucked his hands infront of him to cover his face from some incoming smoke. _I'm positive you're okay. Your ki was held pretty good through that explosion, but I still worry about you. Your independence is going to get you killed someday, or worry me to death; whichever comes first._ He thought, smiling despite how serious the situation seemed to the others.  
  
It wasn't far until he saw a familiar blue barrier, emitting blue waves...  
  


***  


  
Trunks landed a few feet away from girl inside the blue barrier. Before his hair had a chance to settle on his head, it was blown back forcefully by the articfical gusts of wind caused by her ki sheilding. _I see you've still been training Hinoe, _The boy thought with a smile at the girl, not smile it was more like a smirk of admiration. "Saa Imouto.. what are you up to?" He asked calmly as if the current situation was bad as losing a set of keys. A steel grater fell from the ceiling suddenly right on the boy and was suppose to crush every bone in his body, killing him instantly on impact. But it never did, it was held in mid-air by Trunks with one hand if it wasn't him holding more than a feather. Looking at the girl he just refered to as 'Imouto or sister' he finally noticed more than the image of her being alive; not that he didn't realize she'd she would pull through anyhow. "Anou.. sis, who's this punk kid?" He asked her rudely motioning towards the boy she had in her hands.  
  
The girl looked to Trunks with a simple turn of her head, looking up at him as if she couldn't be fazed. "Show off. I dunno who the hell this is." She looked down at Obi-Wan, blinking. "He was just some kid I saw, I guess."  
  
Trunks smirk became wilder when she accused him of showing off. "Nee..? Show off? This ain't showing off, Imouto." He said as if insulted and tossed the heavy item back into the air with a light upward nudge with his hand and without moving from where he stood fired what seemed like beams of light from his finger tips repeatedly up at the beam until there was nothing but molted steel left with he caught in the same hand; uneffected by the temper heat in applied just a moment ago. Trunks tossed the melted steel over his right shoulder into a wall, and, without looking back fired additional blasts of energy into it with in mid air causing it to split and shape into two steel poles with impaled themselves into a hunk of what was a space ship a few moments ago. "Heh, now that's what I call showing off!" The purple-haired boy added with a half smile. "Oh.. then this little punk has to be that old guy, Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan, Obi Wan. If you're done with this let's go, Imouto." He spoke with the usual casual tone, but with what someone could mistake for concern.   
  
"Obi-Wan? He's cute." The girl smirked. "Hmph. I could do better." She said in a tone of a challenge. "Fine fine. Poor kid though. Fainted in my arms. Of course, who wouldn't?" Winking at her brother, she wiped off some more blood. Off of herself.. and Obi-Wan. "He's hurt... so give me a minute, ok? And... he's kinda heavy."  
  


***  


  
"Trunks' relationship to his sister is--" Tasuki blinked as Tora tore out of his arms and ran off. _Feh, women. _"OI!!! OI!!! TRUUUUUNKS~!!" In a flash, Tasuki was off and running as well. "The #($* do they (#*$in' think I (@#*&$in' AM?! Wait up woman, what'z gotten into yah?!"  
  
And because fate is not always so kind to Tasuki Solo, so he tripped on some debris and barely caught himself scowling on the ground.   
  
Looking towards the couple, Qui-Gon barely had time to raise his eyebrows as Tora also took off, with Tasuki not far behind. And he felt another tugging. The Force was at work again. Something or someone... was there. Not Tora, not Tasuki, not Trunks, but someone else. He took off at a dead run.  
  
_Obi-Wan~!   
  
_

***  


  
Tora ran and ran and ran. _Where the hell is Trunks?! But Hinoe's alive... I think. _That thought drove her on even further. She didn't care what was around her. She just had a desperate need to see Hinoe... her first Padawan. It didn't take long to see Hinoe's shield. That didn't surprise her. She'd been around with Hinoe not to be too disturbed with these things.   
  
But what really disturbed her was that she was holding a boy in her arms...  
  
Tasuki popped up from behind Tora a few seconds afterwards. He didn't have too far to run after the smoke and little fiery metal that weren't put out by the sprinklers. This was one of the actual times he was being serious. _Ah fakku. If somethin' happened ta Hinoe, Trunks woulda noticed!! Damn women, always overreactin' too fakkingu much. _Then he noticed that this girl was Hinoe. Trunks' sister. That mere statement meant a lot.  
  
"So ya happy now? Yer damn padawan's okay... I think." Tasuki stated, with an air of stupidity or denseness. He examined Hinoe over with the analytical gaze that so many Jedi seem to have. He didn't even seem to notice that she was holding Obi-Wan and his lightsaber in a suspicious pose. Tora stayed silent, watching her Padawan hold a boy. Qui-Gon's padawan no less.  
  
Hinoe looked up at Tasuki with a scowl, rolling her eyes. She looked like she was about to snap at him, but then she looked at Obi-Wan. No one could tell what was going up in her mind right then as she wiped some blood off his forehead. His head was in her lap, and she was still holding his lightsaber up. And it was still on.  
  
Sighing, seeing as she wasn't going to get any help, she looked to her brother. They had their own silent language, even without the Force. She never did say anything much. _Ah hell. Well that's just fine with me. _Obi-Wan was bleeding, not too heavily, but it was from a head wound.   
  
Tasuki seemed to ruin the moment even more, by grabbing Trunks, noogying his head. "F*ckin' idiot, who toldja ta run off like that? Yer 'mouto's ok, so wha' da hell's the big deal?!" No one could determine if Tasuki's tone was a scolding one, a worried one, or an angry one at this point.   
  
Tora finally spoke up yet again, and tried to make sure the next thing she said would only be heard by Tasuki. "Is the boy dead...?"  
  
Tasuki blinked, and looked to Tora as he pushed Trunks away into the ground. "Grrr~! Why'd you push me you aho~!" is the phrase the boy retorted with annoyed. Looking to his sister witha look of disappointment in spite of the situation he sighed openly. "Che, you see what I have to put up with, Imouto? Sometimes I wish I had just stayed at the Acedemy or went along with you and Tora-san." He stated with what sounded like a longing voice, not caring if Tasuki was standing right there. Turning his gaze back to Tasuki, Trunks scowled and would have given his 'Master' a pop, but the look on his Master's face stopped him. What Trunks didn't know was that his Master pushed him away so he wouldn't hear the current conversation.   
  
If someone looked, Hinoe was quietly scowling. She sure as hell didn't like the way Tasuki was doing to Trunks. Her face was hidden by her bangs, and she was too busy caring for Obi-Wan.   
  
"I don't know Tora." Tasuki looked to Obi-Wan, and then at Hinoe. "Hell, if I knew, the boy looks pretty dead to me..."  
  
A sweatdrop rolled down the side of his face as Tasuki sighed.. and added yet a stupid comment. "Jinn'z gonna be pissed!! Better watch yer padawa'...."  
  
Tora started to get even more worried than she seemed to before. Even despite her young age. "Demo... Hinoe... wouldn't..."  
  


***  


  
Qui-Gon was livid. He didn't think he had run so fast in his life. Hopping over metal and the destruction, he wondered why he was so excited. _Because I think Obi-Wan's alive. _That was impossible, but he felt so hopeful. He did not want to lose another Padawan again. And Obi-Wan had already done so much for him, and he had been with him when Xanatos....   
  
Xanatos.  
  
He still owned Offworld Co., and Xanatos had kidnapped the boy before. He had mistaked Obi-Wan as his apprentice before. What made Xanatos do this? _  
  
__For revenge. For me. _  
  
Dark fury ignited as he jumped over some wreckage to get to the others. He didn't seem to care anymore. He had to find out what happened. What caused the explosions. _And see if Obi-Wan's still in one piece..._ Qui-Gon thought bitterly, his hand already holding his lightsaber.   
  
The green saber grew to it's full size, almost as if it was glowing from Qui-Gon's silent rage. The others came into range shortly. He saw they were looking at Trunks. The boy had his back turned to him, and he was talking.   
  
He brushed past Tora and Tasuki as they stopped, staring at something. That didn't matter. But he noted their surprise. Trunks was standing in front of someone. Or something. Qui-Gon didn't care. Letting anger cloud anger cloud his judgement he was about to forcfully shove the boy out of his way and the moment before his hand was placed on Trunks' shoulder the boy disappeared. Not caring, Qui-Gon was about to catch view of his padawan, before a hand grabbed his wrist twisting it painfully. It was Trunks standing at his right. "Oi.. Ki-sama." The boy said softly with a neutral voice and cold glare in his eyes as he stared at the Jedi Master. "Nothing has happened to your precious, punk padawan. If he did die I could care less. I'll warn you once, never NEVER put your hands on me or treat me like a child. I don't care if you are Tasuki's old friend I'd kill you just the same." He finished coldly and jerked Qui-Gon's hand forward forcing the Jedi to stumble before where his padawan lay, unconscious in Trunks' sister's arms.   
  
"That was cold, Trunks." Hinoe made that simple turn of her head again, and frowned. "Stop that! You're hurting him." Qui-Gon's face was calm, but it could show little signs of pain. Hinoe merely looked at Qui-Gon and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Is.. Obi-Wan your Padawan? And I'm sorry about what aniki did to you." At this Hinoe directed her gaze at Trunks. "Right, aniki?" _Apologize. Now._  
  
Qui-Gon sat up, not caring about Trunks at the moment. What caught his eye was what caught his attention. What he saw didn't chill his blood. It only made his blood simmer inside of him.   
  
There on the ground, was....   
  
A young girl. Sitting in the middle of destruction, there Hinoe sat, looking at Qui-Gon so... innocently. So calmly and analytical. Qui-Gon couldn't hear what the others were saying, didn't care what they were saying, because he was focusing so much on his anger. _Xanatos set this up. He KNEW we were leaving Bandomeer. She must have been hired. _The Jedi Master would never forgive himself. _Obi-Wan..._  
  
That thought was cut as his gaze settled on the young girl. She wasn't what caught his eye. But what she had in her hands and arms did.  
  
She had Obi-Wan's lightsaber in her hand. And Obi-Wan, unconcious, and in her arms. There was a little puddle of blood next to them, blood coming from Obi-Wan's head, blood on the girl's cloak, and blood in the girl's hands. Blood from Obi-Wan.   
  
_OH HELL. _Thought Hinoe, not reading his mind, but reading his eyes.   
  
His mind processed this all in but less than a moment.   
  
That was it. Qui-Gon snapped.  
  


*****  
  


Akira: How'd you like THAT one eh?! ^_^_^ Err... I hope you like. I welcome flames, comments and all that!! *-* I really appreciate them all... ^^; oh well. Just make sure you have a reason why you hate/love my story. x_x And I'm new at this, so don't give me useless mail. ^_^ Oh yes, I'll tell the other slaves as well. ^_^ Right guys?!  
  
© by me, Trunks and Amy-sama. ^_^ Blahblahblah. 


	5. AJA's Fate (not bad if you want the seri...

^^ And here we are, more than 2 years later with this story. I don't know if others are still interested in the story, I am... half-heartedly. My two other co-authors are busy with their lives as well. o-o I've grown up and I'm the youngest in the co-author group. ^_^ I will continue this series if others are interested. o-O If not, I will just leave the story up to FF.net until they wipe it out. ^_^ 

I really love the series, but I can't continue it without my co-authors or my enthusiasm. :P So, please stick with me and show me you're interested? If not, I'll just keep the unwritten chapters to myself 

Shameless plug. ^^; 

~Akira 


End file.
